Âme double
by chacha1710
Summary: Quand Rin rejoint une nouvelle prison, il devra apprendre à vivre avec cet étrange gardien qui a tant de fois été renvoyé de ses anciennes prisons. /!\YAOI ! LEMON ! Renzo x Rin ! Adaptation d'un rp d'une amie et moi !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello à tous ! Ouaiiiis je sais que j'ai déjà plusieurs fictions sur le feu et que c'est pas le moment d'en attaquer une nouvelle, mais bon. XD**

 **Donc voici une nouvelle fic sur un de mes couple préféré !**

 **Je précise que cette histoire est un UA et sera en plusieurs chapitres ^^ Je précise également que cette histoire est en fait la réécriture d'un RP fait par une amie et moi. :)**

 **Pairing : Renzô x Rin**

 **Rating : M (Oui il va y avoir des lemons :p)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il avait été incarcéré pour vol à l'étalage. Et pour meurtre aussi. C'était un petit voyou mais jamais encore il n'était allé en prison.

Rin leva les yeux sur l'immense bâtiment. Un soupire lui échappa. De hautes palissades de béton et du fil barbelé entouraient le bâtiment. Difficile de fuir d'ici...

Les menottes à ses poignets le brûlaient, alors que les deux gardes à ses côtés le poussaient sans ménagement à l'intérieur.

Ils lui firent enfiler une tenue d'un orange sale et vieillit, ils lui retirèrent tous ses effets personnels et quelques minutes plus tard, les lourds barreaux de fer se claquaient derrière lui. Il était seul dans la petite cellule.

 **« Estime-toi heureux ! Tu n'as pas de compagnon de cellule pour le moment.** _»_ Dit durement un des gardien.

Rin le fixa avant de répondre avec sarcasme : « **Que de luxe...»**

« **Ne commence pas à te rebeller ou tu ne feras pas long feu ici.** » Répondit froidement le gardien avant de quitter la cellule.

Rin soupira puis alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Un long séjour l'attendait.

A l'autre bout de la prison, dans la salle des gardiens, un jeune homme à l'étrange chevelure rose, était assis sur une chaise, faisant tourner une tasse de café dans ses mains. Il portait l'uniforme de la prison. Une tenue sombre, avec des gants de cuire noir et une casquette de la même couleur, matraque à la ceinture.

Il se balançait tranquillement sur sa chaise quand un autre gardien l'apostropha :

« **Hey le nouveau ! C'est toi qui sera en charge de la cellule 108. Tu devrais faire connaissance avec ton détenu.** »

Le rose ne répondit rien mais se leva puis sorti de la salle en réajustant sa casquette sur ses courts cheveux roses.

Pendant ce temps, dans la cellule, le jeune brun se tournait les pouces quand un homme entra dans la cellule. Rin tourna un regard feignant vers le nouvel arrivant. L'homme était immense et tenait plus de l'armoire à glace que de l'humain. Il s'approcha tout près de Rin et se mis à sourire, dévoilant ses dents jaunis.

« **Enfin ! Un nouveau ! Je vais pouvoir me défouler !** » Dit le colosse en entrechoquant ses poings.

Pas effrayé pour un sou, le brun leva un sourcil avant de répondre d'un ton calme : « **Dégage de ma vue.** »

Le géant éclata d'un rire gras. « **Ahah! Comique le petit !** »

Alors que le l'homme levait son poing dans les airs, un bruit de matraque contre les barreaux de fer l'arrêta en plein geste. Il se retourna, avisant le nouveau gardien debout derrière la grille.

Ce dernier sortit calmement un papier de sa poche puis commença doucement : « **Alors, lequel de vous deux est ...** » Il garda les yeux fixés sur le papier tout en continuant « **Rin Okumura...?** »

Il releva doucement les yeux vers les deux détenus. En à peine quelques secondes, le temps qu'il fasse son annonce, le petit brun avait réussi à se débarrasser du colosse, qu'il tenait à présent inconscient par le col.

« **C'est moi.** » Déclara-t-il en laissant tomber le corps du géant au sol. Son visage était en sang, il l'avait sans doute frappé assez fort pour l'assommer.

Le gardien aux cheveux roses le fixa en silence puis soupira. « **Ça ne va pas être simple...** » Murmura-t-il.

Il se frotta le front puis ajouta plus fort : « **Je suis ton nouveau gardien.** »

Rin alla se rallonger dans son lit avant de répondre avec sarcasme « **Enchanté Monsieur le gardien.** »

Le rose soupira. « **De même.** » Puis il avisa l'homme toujours au sol. « **Je vais aller chercher un autre gardien pour évacuer ce type. Tache de rester tranquille le temps que je revienne.** »

Rin croisa ses bras sous sa tête puis ferma les yeux. « **Humph... »** Dit-il d'un air désintéressé.

Le rose ne dit rien puis parti en direction de la salle des gardiens, laissant le jeune brun seul dans sa cellule.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre un ! Voilà voilà un petit départ et une mise en situation ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review tout ça, tout ça ^^ J'y répondrait avec joie dans le chapitre suivant ^^**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Watashi no baka~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 enfin en ligne ! Déjà merci à tout ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Yukina-chaan : Merci à toi d'avoir lu ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ^^ Et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ^^**

 **Shushu : Yah ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^ Et comme je sais que tu vas me harceler chaque semaine pour avoir la suite, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue :3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, le rose revint devant la cellule accompagné d'un autre gardien. Rin n'avait pas bougé et était toujours allongé sur son lit.

Le gardien avisa l'homme au sol et siffla d'admiration : « **J'hallucine ! C'était une vrai brute qui faisait la loi au sein de la prison.** »

Le rose déglutit. « **Je vois...** »

Il saisit sa clé et ouvrit la cellule avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, accompagné de l'autre garde.

Rin avait toujours les yeux fermés, d'une apparence décontractée.

Les deux gardes ramassèrent le détenu et commencèrent à quitter la cellule quand une voix provenant du lit les arrêta.

« **Je me suis juste défendu.** »

Le rose tourna la tête vers lui. « **Il t'a agressé ?** » Demanda-t-il.

« **C'est ce qu'il allait faire.** » Répondit le brun en ouvrant les yeux pour fixer le rose.

Ce dernier se détourna en ajoutant : « **Dans ce cas il sera puni en conséquences.** »

Puis les deux gardiens refermèrent la cellule en emportant l'homme inconscient.

Avant qu'il ne s'éloignent totalement Rin ajouta : « **Il a eu ce qu'il méritait, je pense.** »

Le rose le fixa à travers les barreaux. « **Sans doute... Bien que ça ne soit pas vraiment la bonne attitude à adapter en prison. D'autant plus le premier jour.** » Répondit-il calmement.

« **J'en ai rien à foutre. J'allais pas me laisser frapper tranquillement sans rien faire, idiot.** » Répondit le brun au tac au tac.

Le rose ne releva pas et se contenta de soupirer. « **Nous allons déposer ce type à l'infirmerie puis je reviendrai pour t'expliquer les règles de la prison.** »

« **Humph...** » Fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut, alors que le brun fermait de nouveau les yeux en soupirant.

Les deux gardiens s'éloignèrent sans rien ajouter en emportant le détenu.

Dans le couloir, le gardien apostropha le rose : « **Tu es trop gentil !** »

« **Hum, tu trouves ?** » Répondit le rose avec un air faussement intéressé.

« **Il t'a mal parlé et traité d'idiot ! Moi je lui aurait déjà mis quelques coups de matraques !** » Dit-il en rigolant doucement.

Le rose haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent. « **A quoi bon. On est dans une prison. Se faire traiter d'idiot est moindre mal par rapport aux autres noms d'oiseaux qu'on se prend à longueur de journée.** »

Ils poussèrent la porte de l'infirmerie et laissèrent l'homme aux mains du médecin puis quittèrent la pièce. Le rose réajusta son uniforme quand l'autre ajouta : « **Mais tout de même. Tu es un gardien. Tu dois montrer qui commande ici.** »

Le rose remit sa casquette en place avant de répondre : « **Si tu le dis**. »

Cela mis fin à la conversation et il repartit vers la cellule du brun.

Il y retrouva Rin toujours sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Le rose ouvrit la cellule puis s'appuya contre la porte avant de ressortir le papier de sa poche.

« **Okumura.** » L'appela-t-il. « **Je vais t'expliquer les règles de la prison.** »

Le brun ne bougea pas puis répondit rapidement : « **Non c'est bon, j'en ai pas besoin et j'ai pas envie de perdre du temps avec ça.** »

Le rose soupira. « **Navré mais c'est le règlement et je dois m'y plier. Alors écoute ou n'écoute pas si ça te chante mais je dois te les dire quand même.** »

Le brun soupira en grommelant. « **Inutile.** »

Le rose ne releva pas et toussa légèrement en se reprenant. « **Alors déjà, pardonne-moi je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Renzô Shima, j'ai 23 ans.** »

Le brun répondit avec dédain : « **Renzô, laisse-moi te dire une chose. T'es chiant.** »

« **Je te retourne le compliment.** » Contra le rose en soupirant. « **Et je ne pense pas qu'on se connaisse assez pour que tu te permettes de m'appeler par mon prénom.** » Ajouta froidement Renzô en fixant le brun.

Rin le fixa en souriant doucement . « **Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire sinon, Ren-zô ?** »

Le gardien soupira, ignorant la provocation. « **Je n'ai aucune envie de devoir t'en mettre une dès le départ alors je te serais reconnaissant si tu voulais bien te tenir tranquille. Ce sera mieux autant pour toi que pour moi.** »

Le brun se leva de son lit, ignorant royalement le rose. « **J'ai autre chose à faire que de t'écouter.** »

« **Et que vas-tu faire ?** » Demanda le Renzô en haussant un sourcil. « **Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es enfermé ici avec moi. Tu vas devoir m'écouter que ça te plaise ou non.** » Ajouta-t-il en fixant le brun qui s'était approché à environ un mètre de lui.

Rin fronça les sourcils en faisant claquer sa langue avec agacement. « **Tu commences à me les briser !** » Lâcha-t-il avec colère.

En disant cela, son bras droit pris du recule, prêt à exploser la mâchoire du rose. Le poing fusa vers le visage du gardien, mais d'un mouvement fluide il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, évitant le coup.

Surpris par l'échec de son attaque, le brun eut un temps d'arrêt. Cette fraction de secondes suffit au rose pour saisir durement son poignet. Il soupira. « **Écoute. Je suppose que tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi j'ai été muté ici...** » Demanda-t-il calmement avec un léger sourire.

« **Je m'en tape ! Lâche-moi !** » Cria le brun en se tortillant pour se dégager. La poigne de fer du gardien lui broyait presque les os.

Renzô plissa doucement les yeux alors que son sourire s'élargissait et qu'une lueur de folie brillait dans ses yeux noisettes.

« **Et bien parce que dans mes anciennes prisons, ils n'aimaient pas trop ce que je faisais aux détenus...~** » Chuchota-t-il tout près de l'oreille du brun.

Frissonnant de dégoût, ce dernier se débattit plus fort. « **Lâche-moi enfoiré !** »

Mais la poigne de fer ne faiblit pas.

« **Je te conseille de te calmer. Tu as une belle gueule~ Ce serait dommage de te casser quelque chose dès le premier jour. ~** » Ajouta le rose avec un sourire malsain.

Le brun frémit sous la menace à peine camouflée.

« **Lâche-moi ! T'es complètement malade !** » L'angoisse transparaissait dans sa voix. Le rose lui faisait peur. Lui qui dégageait une telle impression de calme et de contrôle de soi, il était totalement différent. On aurait dit une autre personne.

Renzô le fixa intensément avant de murmurer : « **Oui... Ils le disaient tous, là-bas aussi...~** »

Puis il relâcha son poignet et le repoussa contre le mur d'en face, d'une tape sur le torse.

Le brun se massa le poignet, légèrement essoufflé.

« **Je... Je voudrais dormir... Laisse-moi tranquille...** »

Le rose eut un sourire suffisant en retirant son gant de cuire.

« **A ta guise. ~ Mais je reviendrai plus tard. ~ Je suis très à cheval sur les principes, et je me dois de te lire ces fameuses règles.~** » Dit-il en rigolant doucement. Puis il se détourna et ressortit de la cellule en refermant à clé.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 2 ! Un chapitre un peu plus long que le premier ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous aide un peu à deviner quel est le problème de Renzô :3**

 **Mais vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre, promis ! ^^**

 **En attendant, merci d'avoir lu ! Et à la prochaine ^^**

 **Watashi no baka ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou à tous ! Voilà enfin le chapitre 3 ! Désolée pour le temps que ça aura pris, mais je n'étais pas chez moi pendant les vacances et comme ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les deux premiers, ça m'a pris plus de temps ! Donc bref ! Trêve d'excuses ^^**

 **Réponses aux reviews !**

 **Yukina-chaan :** **Toujours heureuse que la suite te plaise ^^ J'espère ne pas te décevoir ^^**

 **JuriiGothic :** **Et bien quel pavé tu m'as écrit là XD Je suis super heureuse que le début te plaise ! Ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que les gens veulent la suite ^^ Et pour savoir si je rentre dans tes auteurs favoris (c'est mon objectif ! Yolo ! ) et bien j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas toute seule dans ma tête non plus XD Et je suis contente de trouver une autre partisane du RenRin ! *^***

 **Deamon13 :** **Heureuse que le début te plaise ^^ N'hésite pas à me laisser ton avis sur ce chapitre ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La nuit tomba rapidement et l'heure du couvre feu avec elle.

Alors que la prison était plongée dans la pénombre, trois silhouettes imposantes se faufilèrent dans la cellule du jeune brun endormi. D'un bon, les trois hommes se jetèrent sur le pauvre Rin, , lui tenant bras et jambes en lui bâillonnant la bouche. Il commencèrent à rouer de coups le pauvre brun incapable de se défendre, l'obligeant à se mettre en boule en essayant de se protéger le visage. Le manège dura de longues minutes avant qu'un léger bruit ne fasse cesser la torture.

Les trois hommes se retournèrent de concert, pour tomber nez à nez avec le gardien aux cheveux roses. Il se tenait droit comme un « i » dans l'encadrement de la porte, fixant froidement les trois détenus. Un silence se fit, les détenus avaient été pris sur le fait.

Après quelques secondes un soupire de lassitude raisonna. Celui de Renzô. Puis sa voix s'éleva : « **Voyez-vous, je ne suis pas très partageur... ~** » Dit-il d'un faux air contrit. Puis son ton se durcit alors qu'il fixait les détenus avec une réelle envie de meurtre. « **Et celui-là, il est à moi.~** »

Les trois hommes déglutirent devant l'aura effrayante du gardien, puis l'un d'eux, un peu plus courageux, balança le corps du brun aux pieds du rose. « **On en a fini avec lui. Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux.** » Dit-il avec un faux air assuré.

Ils s'avancèrent rapidement et sortirent de la cellule. Le rose ne tenta rien pour les retenir, les fixant juste de son regard assassin. Il attendit quelques secondes de ne plus les entendre pour soupirer et baisser son regard sur le petit brun au sol. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés : « **Okumura ? Tu m'entends ?** »

Rin essaya de se relever avec peine en se tenant les côtes. Renzô n'était pas dupe. Il était dans un état pitoyable et tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps comme ça. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre le brun s'effondra au sol en gémissant de douleur.

Le rose soupira : « **Baka... »**

Puis il le souleva doucement et le plaça sur son dos. Le brun saignait du nez et avait des bleus plein les bras. Le rose se redressa doucement puis sortit de la cellule.

Dans le couloir, il passa devant la cellule des trois hommes. Un claquement de langue irrité lui échappa alors qu'il leur jetait un regard noir.

Continuant sa route, il arriva jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il déposa le brun sur un lit alors que le médecin arrivait vers eux. « **Il a reçu un beau cadeau de bienvenu à ce que je vois.** » Dit l'homme en blouse blanche avec ironie.

Bien que l'envie de l'ignorer était grande, le rose se força à répondre : « **Apparemment.** »

Le médecin déglutit devant la froideur apparente du gardien, puis il se pencha sur le corps du brun. Il retira le haut de Rin puis commença à toucher doucement ses bras et ses jambes, mais lorsqu'il arriva à ses flancs, le brun grimaça de douleur.

« **Il a deux côtes cassées.** » Dit le médecin avec pragmatisme.

« **Je vois.** » Dit seulement le rose.

Il s'était éloigné et se tenait appuyé contre le mur à bien deux mètres du lit, le regard détourné. Apparemment la vision du corps à demi-nu du brun le mettait mal à l'aise. Le médecin leva un sourcil intrigué puis continua : « **Il faudrait le laisser dans une cellule à l'écart, le temps qu'il se rétablisse.** »

« **Ce sera fait.** » Dit seulement le rose, les yeux obstinément fixés sur ses pieds.

Le médecin entreprit de panser les blessures de Rin et quelques minutes plus tard, il remettait une petite boîte entre les mains du gardien. Devant son questionnement muet, il expliqua : « **De la morphine. S 'il souffre trop. Vous savez où vous aller le laisser ?** »

« **Oui, nous avons une cellule de dégrisement de libre.** » Affirma Renzô.

« **Bien, je vous suis.** » Dit l'homme en blouse en plaçant le brun dans un fauteuil roulant.

Rin ne disait rien, plongé dans son mutisme. Renzô conduisit le médecin jusqu'à une cellule isolée dont il ouvrit la porte.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la petite pièce, puis le rose déposa la boîte de morphine sur la table au centre de la cellule. Le médecin installa le brun sur le lit puis quitta la pièce sans un mot, laissant le détenu et son gardien seuls.

Le silence plana quelques instants avant de Renzô ne reprenne la parole : « **Tu es réveillé.** » Ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt une constatation. En effet, le brun était pleinement éveillé et fixait le rose, qui lui semblait éviter du mieux qu'il pouvait de poser les yeux sur Rin.

« **Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ?** » Fut la seule réponse du brun.

Fixant toujours le sol avec attention, le rose répondit simplement : « **Je suis ton gardien. C'est aussi mon boulot de te sortir de la merde.** »

Le brun ne répondit rien. Il tenta de se lever mais grimaça bien vite de douleur. Renzô le réprima immédiatement : « **Reste couché. Tu as deux côtes cassées.** »

Le brun ronchonna pour la forme mais se recoucha bien vite. « **J'ai mal partout.** » Lâcha-t-il.

« **C'est logique.** » répondit rapidement le rose en tournant le regard vers la petite fenêtre. Le brun le fixait intensément, alors que le rose ne lui offrait que son dos.

« **Je...** » Commença le brun, mais sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge quand un malaise le prit et qu'il faillit tomber du lit. Le rose se retourna et s'approcha à contre cœur. « **Tu vas me pousser à bout dès le début, Baka...** » Murmura-t-il.

Le brun se frotta la tête, confus. « **Qu-Quoi... ?** » Demanda-t-il.

« **Rien.** » Répondit rapidement le rose, ne souhaitant pas que le brun entende ça. Il avisa la chaise près du lit, puis hésita un instant avant de finalement s'asseoir dessus.

Le brun le fixa sans rien ajouter, n'insistant pas plus. Les minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle, puis bientôt le soleil se leva, laissant pénétrer quelques rayons à travers les barreaux de la petite fenêtre. Le rose apprécia l'instant, laissant les rayons chauffer la peau de son visage.

Il se retourna soudainement quand quelques coups retentirent contre la porte. Le médecin de tout à l'heure passa soudainement la tête dans l'entrebâillement sans attendre de réponse de la part du rose. Il entra sans un mot et déposa deux plateaux de nourriture sur la table, près de la petite boîte. Il adressa un petit sourire au brun puis quitta de nouveau la pièce sans un mot.

Le rose haussa un sourcil. Il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de le remercier. Étrange ce médecin.

Le rose soupira puis se leva et pris le plateau du brun avant de lui déposer sur ses genoux. Un léger « **Merci.** » se fit entendre. C'était les premières paroles prononcées dans cette pièce depuis des heures. Renzô prit également son plateau et retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Les deux mangèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Rin n'en puisse plus de ce malaise ambiant.

« **Tu es bien silencieux.** » Dit-il en fixant le gardien.

Le rose ne répondit rien, se mordant la lèvre. Rin fronça les sourcils, mécontent d'être ainsi ignoré.

« **Hey ! J'appelle le garde Shima !** » Insista-t-il. Le rose soupira en fixant son assiette.

« **Rien...** » Lâcha-t-il avec lassitude, sans pour autant regarder le brun.

« **Baka...** » Lâcha-t-il en un soupire.

Renzô fronça les sourcils, offusqué. « **Fait attention à comment tu me parles.** » Dit-il froidement.

« **Ça va, ça va...** » Se défendit le brun en secouant ses mains, ne cherchant pas le conflit pour cette fois.

Le rose n'ajouta rien et finit rapidement son assiette avant de se lever et d'aller s'appuyer contre le mur, le plus loin possible du lit. Il fallait vraiment qu'il s 'éloigne.

Le brun fit la moue : « **Qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est lourd de te voir déprimer !** » Dit-il tel un enfant.

Le rose soupira. « **Je déprime pas, baka...** » Dit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse, puis un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il ajoutait avec sarcasme : « **Quoique avec toi dans mes pattes depuis des heures, il y aurait de quoi.** »

Le brun serra les draps entre ses doigts, piqué à vif. « **J'y suis pour rien moi si je suis dans cette prison !** » Dit-il avec amertume.

Le rose releva enfin les yeux sur lui. « **Si tu es ici, c'est parce que tu as fait le con et que tu as merdé.** » Répondit-il au tac-o-tac.

Le brun allait riposter mais le rose le coupa en ajoutant : « **Dans mes anciennes prisons, j'ai eu affaire à ses assassins, des violeurs. Alors toi à coté avec tes petits vols à la tire, tu es un petit joueur.** »

Rin le fixa effrontément avant de dire platement : « **Je suis accusé de meurtre. A tort.** »

Le gardien le fixa, ne bougeant pas de sa place. « **Alors pourquoi es-tu ici si tu n'as rien fait ?** » Demanda-t-il plus par automatisme que par réel intérêt.

« **On m'a fait porter le chapeau. Si je me défendais, ils tuaient mon petit frère.** » Expliqua le brun avec une colère contenue.

Le rose haussa un sourcil perplexe. « **On m'a déjà fait le coup de la famille des dizaines de fois. Si tu espères m'embobiner avec ça, ça ne marchera pas.** » Dit-il calmement.

Le brun le fixa avec défit avant de retirer brutalement les bandages de son torse, dévoilant une longue cicatrice allant de sa clavicule au bas de son sternum.

Le rose sursauta violemment avant de détourner brusquement le regard. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre d'un voix peu assurée : « **R-Rien ne me dit que ça ait quelque chose à voir.** »

Le brun fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus énervé. « **Vous êtes tous pareils. Vous condamnez les innocents qui essayent juste de survivre dans ce monde de merde !** » Balança-t-il avec colère.

Renzô se décolla précipitamment du mur et se dirigea vers la porte tout en répondant rapidement : « **Je suis maton, pas juge, alors ne dis pas que c'est de ma faute.** »

« **J'ai été poignardé et on m'a envoyé ici après m'avoir retrouvé baignant dans mon sang ! Super !** » Répondit le brun avec sarcasme.

« **Désolé pour toi mais tu vas devoir faire avec !** » Dit rapidement le rose en sortant précipitamment ses clés avec des gestes saccadés.

Le brun le fixa intensément avant de commenter platement : « **Tu perds tes moyens.** »

« **J-Je ne perds pas mes moyens ! Je peux me contrôler !** » Cria le rose alors qu'il se débattait encore avec ses clés. Il tournait pleinement le dos au brun alors que ses dents étaient serrées de crispation. Comme s'il souffrait. Le brun fixait son dos avec attention avant de demander : « **Tu faisais quoi aux détenus dans ton ancienne prison ? T'es pas normal. T'es timbré.** »

Un bruit métallique retentit dans la pièce. Le rose venait d'échapper ses clés, les faisant tomber au sol.

Soudainement il colla son front contre la porte, fermant les yeux comme s'il était en train de faire le point. Il était essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Ses épaules étaient secouées de soubresauts. Il tremblait.

Le brun le fixait toujours alors qu'il ajoutait calmement : « **J'avais deviné depuis un moment que tu étais dérangé.** » Il avait dit ça comme une évidence alors qu'il prenait son courage à deux mains et se levait du lit, non sans une légère grimace de douleur. Il s'approcha doucement du rose qui n'avait pas bougé et se baissa pour ramasser les clés au sol avant de lui les tendre.

« **N-Ne t'approche pas...** » Gémit-il faiblement.

Le brun fut surpris. Cette phrase sonnait comme une supplique, il avait l'air implorant, lui qui avait toujours l'air si sur de lui. Rin déglutit difficilement avant d'attraper la main du rose et de déposer directement le trousseau dans sa paume. « **Répond.** » Dit-il avec insistance.

A la fois, il avait de la peine pour le pauvre gardien qui semblait plus que tourmenté, mais en même temps, il voulait vraiment savoir ce qui se cachait derrière tout ça. Donc il insista. « **Tu les tuais ? Tu les frappais ?** » Il regardait fixement le visage crispé du plus vieux alors que celui-ci gardait obstinément les yeux fermés. « **Tu les violais ?** » Ajouta-t-il, voulant le faire réagir.

« **Tais-toi !** » Cria le rose avec douleur, alors que ses poings se serraient sur le trousseau.

« **Je veux savoir.** » Dit simplement le brun en le fixant toujours de la même façon.

Soudain, le gardien le plaqua brusquement au mur, maintenant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. Alors le rose explosa, le fixant droit dans les yeux : « **Baka ! Tu me pousses à bout ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas suffisamment de mal à me retenir !? Et toi tu te fous à moitié à poil sous mes yeux !** »

Le brun sursauta violemment. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. « **T'es malade !** » Cracha-t-il alors qu'il se débattait. Il commençait à paniquer. Il allait lui demander de le lâcher une nouvelle fois, quand une main froide se colla sur sa bouche. « **Silence.** » Ordonna le rose alors que sa tête était baissée.

Le brun se débattit de plus belle alors que des sons de colère et de panique mouraient dans sa gorge. La respiration du rose était encore plus forte et sa tête alla s'appuyer contre le torse du brun. « **Tu ne sais rien de ce que je suis...** » Lâcha-t-il dans un murmure.

Le brun le fixa avec panique alors qu'il suppliait encore : « **Lâche-moi !** »

Le rose ignora la réflexion alors que sa poigne se serrait plus fortement sur les mains du brun. Puis il continua : « **Tu veux savoir mon problème... ? Très bien … J'ai été diagnostiqué schizophrène il y a cinq ans...** »

« **Et alors !? Je comprends pas !** » Lâcha le brun au tac-o-tac.

Le rose fut surprit. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Il releva brusquement la tête, fixant Rin droit dans les yeux. Il serrait les dents sous la colère alors qu'il ajoutait : « **Alors ? Tu demandes alors !? Ça veut dire que l'autre prend le dessus ! Et qu'il veut faire du mal !** »

Le brun se débattit encore, comme s'il ne l'écoutait pas. « **Lâche-moi immédiatement ! C'est toi qu'il faut enfermer !** »

Un rire lugubre se fit entendre. Celui de Renzô. Puis il dit sombrement : « **Oui, c'est sûrement ce qu'il faudrait faire...~** »

Soudain sa tête se releva et il fixa le brun droit dans les yeux. Rin fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Une étrange lueur brillait dans son regard, comme un peu plus tôt dans sa cellule.

Pris d'une panique plus grande encore, le brun se débattit violemment en commençant à crier : « **Aidez-moi ! Quelqu'un ! Ce type est malade !** »

La main froide se plaqua une nouvelle fois sur sa bouche alors qu'une voix pleine d'amusement se fit entendre : « **Personne ne viendra. ~** » Un petit sourire malsain était visible sur le visage de Renzô.

Le brun essaya de donner des coups de pieds mais le corps du gardien était collé au sien, un coup à cette distance était impossible. Il se débattit cependant violemment, essayant de faire desserrer la prise du gardien sur ses poignets. Mais rien ne changea, seul le léger rire de Renzô se fit entendre, alors qu'il regardait le brun de haut en en bas. « **J'avoue que tu es un des sujet les plus intéressant que j'ai eu.~** » Dit-il en se collant plus contre le corps du détenu. Puis il ajouta avec un sourire lugubre : « **Les autres n'étaient pas amusants, ils cédaient si vite.~ Toi tu opposes un peu de résistance, j'aime ça.~** »

Le brun eut un frisson de dégoût, puis il secoua violemment la tête, tentant de libérer sa bouche de la main qui la bâillonnait.

Le rose le fixait dans les yeux, se léchant les lèvres. « **Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'a toi...~ Te montrer torse nu devant moi...~** » Soupira-t-il d'un faux air dramatique. « **Et me montrer des cicatrices en plus~ Tu cherches vraiment à me pousser à bout.~** » Ajouta-t-il en glissant doucement une de ses jambe entre celles du brun.

Rin se débattit de plus belle et après avoir gigoté un bon moment, il réussit enfin à libérer une de ses main, qu'il s'empressa d'abattre sur la joue du rose qui recula sous la surprise. Le brun en profita pour s'échapper et courir vers la porte. Il abaissa la poignée à plusieurs reprise mais la porte ne bougea pas.

« **Merde ! Les clés !** » S'exclama-t-il.

Un léger tintement métallique se fit entendre derrière lui et il se retourna avec effroi.

« **Viens les chercher.~** » Dit le rose en faisant tourner le trousseau autour de son doigt, ne semblant pas se soucier de sa joue rougit par la claque qu'il avait reçu.

Rin serra les dents alors qu'un juron lui échappait.

« **Et bien quoi ?~ Aurais-tu peur ?~** » Demanda le gardien d'une voix taquine en voyant que le brun ne bougeait pas.

« **L-Laisse moi sortir !** » Lâcha le détenu d'une voix étranglée. Toute assurance l'avait quitté. Il était enfermé dans cette pièce avec ce fou, et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Le rose eut un léger rire : « **Tant que je suis ici, ça ne risque pas.~** » Puis il eut un sourire sadique. « **Mais peut être que quand l'autre faible reviendra, peut être qu'il te laissera sortir.~** » Rin fronça les sourcils. L'autre faible ? De qui parlait-il ? Le brun écarquilla les yeux quand il compris enfin. Il parlait de l'autre personnalité. Le Renzô calme et soigneux qu'il avait rencontré la première fois. Il serra les dents une nouvelle fois avant de se retourner violemment et de commencer à marteler la porte de ses poings. « **Aidez-moi !** » Appela-t-il.

Plus vif que l'éclair, le rose approcha rapidement, bloquant ses mains dans son dos. « **Et bien, tu fuis ?~** » Demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante.

« **Lâche-moi ordure !** » Cracha-t-il avec violence.

Pas intimidé pour un sous, le rose rigola en collant son torse au dos du pauvre brun. « **Et bien, que de grossièretés dans ta bouche, mon cœur. ~** » Dit-il d'une voix sensuelle alors qu'il écartait le col du brun pour lui souffler doucement dans la nuque. Rin frissonna de dégoût.

« **A-Arrête...** » Dit-il de façon peu convaincante.

« **Tu es si peu crédible. ~** » Nota le rose avec un sourire assuré. Puis il s'approcha encore de la nuque du brun, le faisant sursauter violemment alors qu'il enfonçait brusquement ses dents dans la chaire tendre de son cou. Le brun lâcha un couinement de douleur alors qu'il sentait le liquide rouge couler doucement sur son omoplate. « **Je t'en supplie...** » Lâcha le brun dans un soupire, les larmes aux yeux. Le rose relâcha son cou avant de lécher goulûment le sang sur la peau pâle. « **Si tu me supplies, tu me donnes encore plus envie de te dévorer.~** » Dit-il, la voix pleine de désire.

« **Ça suffit...** » Essaya une nouvelle fois le brun, quand il sentit soudainement le corps du rose se tendre dans son dos. Il ne bougea pas, attendant la suite. Il sentit les mains du rose sur ses poignets être prises de tremblements, alors qu'un gémissement de douleur semblable à un « Gnh- » franchissait les lèvres du gardien. Il entendit aussi sa respiration s'accélérer comme s'il luttait avec lui-même. Soudain le rose prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il sortait de plusieurs minutes d'apnée. Il y eut un léger flottement puis ses mains furent relâchées brusquement alors que le corps contre son dos s'écartait brutalement. Il se retourna immédiatement pour observer le rose. Il avait porté ses mains à sa tête alors que ses yeux étaient écarquillés d'horreur, comme s'il venait de prendre conscience de se qu'il était en train de faire. Enfin libre, le brun en profita pour reculer dans un angle de la pièce, le plus éloigné possible du gardien. Le rose ouvrit une bouche tremblante, peinant à s'exprimer. Puis un faible « **Je suis désolé...** » s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se précipite vers la porte, prenant la fuite.

Il ouvrit précipitamment la porte avec les clés restées dans sa main, puis il sortit en courant, fuyant le regard du brun encore sous le choc.

Le silence se fit dans la cellule, alors que le brun glissait lentement le long du mur, finissant en position fœtale, alors que les battements furieux de son cœur ralentissaient enfin et que sa respiration redevenait normale. Il mit sa tête dans ses genoux alors que son corps était encore secoué de tremblements. « **Je vous en pris... Que quelqu'un vienne me sauver...** » Supplia-t-il intérieurement.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 3 ! [Soupire de soulagement] C'est fou comme j'ai l'impression que c'est extrêmement long alors que c'est juste extrêmement ridicule ;-;**

 **En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**

 **Alors voilà vous connaissez enfin le problème de Renzô ^^ Donc, je ne sais pas si c'est très clair pendant la lecture mais on différencie les deux personnalités simplement grâce au petit « ~ » que je mets à la fin des phrases du « méchant Renzô » ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **A très bientôt ^^**

 **Watashi no baka~**


End file.
